Shannon Potter: After The War
by Pinky57
Summary: Sequel To Shannon Potter: The Girl Who Lived. She didn't become the Girl Who Died in the Attempt. She fought. She lived. She defeated Voldemort...Now what? (Still FemHarry/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Shannon Potter: After the War**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The cleanup of the school didn't take as long as one would have thought. Everyone was helping. Aurors tried to arrest Snape, but I wouldn't have any part of it. I just defeated Voldemort, so they weren't in a hurry to argue with me on the subject. I said that we could trust him and left it at that. No one needs to know Snape's history.

After the school is somewhat clean, it's time to rest. The good thing about having the war here at the school is that the residences and families of those here are safe.

That's a much needed morale boost.

Everyone that has been cleared by the Nurses to travel does so while some of the old Ministry officials and Kingsley go to the Ministry to sort things out there. Paget goes with that crowd. I can't imagine how she is feeling right now — To lose her husband and her child…

McGonagall tells everyone that they will be invited next back fall for a real year at school. She says that the school will not be open for the remainder of the year.

I think that it's a good idea. After all the losses and devastation, school is not high on anyone's list right now.

In order to honor all of the dead, there is one giant ceremony. We all bow our heads in a moment of silence. We all hear McGonagall speak of how we won this war, how our courage lifted the evil from our hearts, our land and our world.

Her words are beautiful and are the things that made all of this worth it. It made almost dying worth it.

Andrew's hand is in mine during the ceremony.

None of us have changed clothes. We are all still in our bloody, ripped clothing. We don't care. We might not look our best, but that doesn't mean that we can't honor these people.

I don't know where I'm going to go. I don't know what to do. The Dursley's are gone and I no longer have to go back to them. I don't need the protection of my mother's blood anymore. I might not need that, but her spirit is still going to be the driving force of me. She's still in my heart as she always has been.

"What do we do now?" I ask Andrew once we break.

"We go home," he tells me. "And we come back next year."

 **One Year Later ….**

Walking into Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry after you've defeated the greatest Dark Wizard of our age would seem ridiculous to most. Not to me. I'm not climbing up the ranks in the world just because I did that. I'm still just Anne. I'm the same girl I was then… Just a bit more haunted.

I sit at the Gryffindor table with Hermione as McGonagall gets up to start the first of year speech. Snape is back as Potions Master and Remus is back as DADA Professor. It's a good fit for the two. Snape might have wanted the post of DADA, but potion-brewing is his niche.

I'm incredibly happy to see this place back to where is was. It still might be the place of bloodshed, but it's still Hogwarts. We couldn't have helped where the battle was located. If not at the school — then where? People's back yards? In the cities and towns? No… I wouldn't have allowed that.

In the past year, our little quartet has helped Kingsley (our new Minister) get things settled in the Ministry. We might be just a few teenagers, but we saw the oppression of Voldemort and his supporters. We fought it.

The first thing I supported was the eradication of pureblood laws and the prejudices against what Umbridge called "Half-breeds." Which meant Remus is a free man and no more Greybacks will be created. Wolfsbane potion will be available to everyone, no matter the social status.

It's still an on-going process, but at least the process has been started.

For once in my life, I think it's going to be a great year here at Hogwarts.

Hermione and I just smile at each other.

In the dorms, everyone is happy, eating leftover candy from the train and catching up.

"I got Shannon!" I hear someone yell.

I see the familiar flash of blue and gold. Oh, yeah. Me, Hermione and Ron are on Chocolate frog cards now. Ron didn't choose to come back with us. He's helping out his brothers at their shop.

Things have changed since my first night here. I'm not longer nervous about going to class. I'm no longer nervous about going to potions. And I'm definitely not nervous about going to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

I'm pretty much free and clear for a great year. And a great Quidditch season.

Did I mention that Malfoy didn't come back?

Thank Merlin!

It's going to be a peaceful year.

Well, as peaceful as it came be when you're me. I'm not getting my hope too high. Seventh year is all about NEWTS. Which are Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. At least this year we don't have to worry about Ministry interference. I won't have to be in detention instead of studying for my exams.

Then again, who knows how Snape will be. He might give me a week's worth of detentions for answering when called upon.

Maybe it'll be nice to know some things never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Potions is the last class of the day this year, so after that, I make my to Remus's Classroom. Snape set us a grueling potion, so a breather is needed. This year, I get a lot of free periods. I'm only taking Potions, DADA, Transfiguration and Charms.

It was told to me that to take more than 4 NEWT classes was insanity.

When we reach the door for DADA, I knock on it.

"Come in," Remus says.

It still feels so weird being of age and being at school, but I wished to return for my Seventh Year so I could actually have some pull in this world without being the Girl Who Lived. I want my own support. I want to feel good about being where I am going to end up. I want to be there based on merit and not simply because I defeated Tom Riddle.

As I open the door, I hear the sound of a Toddler's giggles.

I look and see Dora and Teddy here. She must've just flooed. Paget must have let her through after Mcgonagall's permission.

"A — EEE!" The toddler squeals.

"Hey, Teddy!" I tell him with a giant smile on my face. He's so adorable. With a little squint of his eyes, his hair turns the exact shade of ginger as mine.

I give Dora a hug. "Wotcher, Annie!" she says.

I let the name slide. I have let her use of it slide since their marriage.

My godson reaches out for me. Dora hands him over to me with a smile. I give him a hug and set him down on the floor. He just clings to my leg and looks up at me.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd come visit me," Remus says greeting me.

"You feeling lonely, Moony?" I ask him. "You can give me detention," I say with a shrug and smile. "Then again, how can you feel lonely with this adorable little one!" I say, rubbing Teddy's head.

"So no detention yet?" Remus asks me.

"Not yet. But don't hold your breath. The day isn't over yet," I say as I laugh.

Remus joins me in my laugh.

"I'm glad you're finally going to be a regular student, Annie," Remus says, suddenly getting serious.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be a 'regular' anything," I say, mocking myself.

Remus just laughs again. "Probably not."

"Do you mind if I take him out and about?" I ask his parents. They might need some alone time.

"No flying," Remus tells me sternly with a long finger pointing at me.

"Yes, Professor," I tell him studiously.

"You wanna go walk around your future school?" I ask the little bundle of energy around my legs.

He just squeals as I tickle him. His hair then turns yellow.

Remus and Dora just laugh.

"We'll be back," I tell Remus and Dora as Teddy and I wave at them as we exit the office.

When I exit back into the corridor, Andrew is there waiting for me.

"I knew you'd be here," he tells me with a smile.

"Look who came to visit," I say.

"Boo!" Andrew says and Teddy's hair then turns pure white in mock fright. This little guy is fearless.

"Do you have to do that every time you see him?" I ask Andrew.

"Maybe," he tells me impishly. "He doesn't mind. Do you, buddy?"

Teddy just giggles.

"I didn't know you snakes were known for your sense of humor," I tease as we walk around the school. The students obviously don't know who Andrew and I are carting around between us, but I don't care. Word will spread around fast enough that this is Professor Lupin's son.

"I think it's an Andrew Stanton exclusive."

I just laugh.

I love the way Andrew handles him. He'd make a great father someday. We've never really talked about it. We might be of age now, but we are still in school.

* * *

Just before sunset, I go out to the Quidditch Pitch. I haven't been here since Sixth Year. It almost seems too long. I have my Firebolt in my hand, but I don't automatically soar into the skies on it like you thought I probably would. I just stand here and take in the space. I remember all the good memories here. This is the place I produced my corporeal Patronus on what I thought were true dementors at the time.

This is the place where Gryffindor won its first Quidditch Cup in years.

This is the one place I felt like I was ever really free.

With a deep breath, I finally mount my broom and take off. I can't help but to smile as I zoom across the sky. It's been a while since I've been able to do this.

After I have my thrills, I just hover on my broom and stare at the beautiful sunset.

In between everything that was going on, I never stopped just to see how beautiful this place is. When I graduate at the end of the year, I'm going to miss it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Graduation comes faster than I wanted it to. Hermione, Andrew and I passed our NEWTS and are ready to begin work in the Ministry like we always wanted. I will begin at an entry-level position in the Law Enforcement Office. Andrew is excited about his acceptance into the Auror Program and Hermione can't wait to get started in the Magical Creatures Office.

It's not like we haven't been helping in those departments, anyways. After the war, I was pretty much on loan out. I'd help in the Ministry and then Kingsley would send me out to capture stray Death Eaters. Andrew would sometimes go on those excursions with me. Hermione immediately set out to better the lives of House Elves.

Everything is finally going to fall into place.

Officially.

We don the hats and robes for the last time. We toast each other and graduate with a beautiful last speech from Minerva McGonagall. We ride across the lake in the boats that brought us here the first time. It's only proper in my opinion. Hermione, Andrew, Seamus, Neville and I share a boat.

This is it. This may be the last time I see the place that has always been the closest thing to a home I've ever had. I didn't know where I would go. I suppose I could stay at Privet Drive if it was empty until I knew, but I wasn't particularly fond of that idea. We climbed out of the boats and loaded into the Hogwart's Express for the very last time. The tears came in silent streams. Andrew and I shared a compartment. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville are in a compartment next to us.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" This will be the last time we hear it. I don't want anything and neither does Andrew. I just breathe in a deep breath and lean my head against the carriage wall.

I'm going to miss her voice. I'm going to miss this train. I'm going to miss that school we are getting farther and farther away from.

Oh, Merlin. Will the tears ever stop?

"Shannon, there is something I want to ask you."

Oh, no. I think, but then Oh, yes!

"You know I love you. All my happiest memories have been with you, and I would like to carry on that streak. Nothing would please me more than to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and have it be the last thing I see before I go to sleep each night. Would you do me the greatest honor, and marry me?" He opens the box that is in his hand and in it us the most beautiful ring. There is a central emerald surrounded by small diamonds. It isn't silver, but white gold.

I am completely sobbing by this point. "Oh, Andrew. Yes. Of course! Yes, Yes, Yes!" I reply, hugging him.

He pulls back and I kissed him on the mouth and smile as he slips the ring on my left ring finger. It is a perfect fit. "It's so beautiful," I tell him.

"You like it?" He asks. This seemed to have taken a lot of pressure off his chest.

"I love it," I tell him.

I'm getting married?

Wait, what?

I'm really starting to grow up, now.

* * *

When I get to the platform, the crowd that's here surprises me. Remus, Tonks. The Weasley clan. Paget.

As soon as I step off the train, everyone claps.

 _Yeah, yeah._

"So I believe a 'congratulations' is in order," Remus tells me.

"You knew about this?" I ask him in shock.

He nods and grins. "For some time."

"Well, you really are good at keeping secrets aren't you? So now I must bargain. If you'll tell how long you've known, I'll allow you to hand me over to him."

"That, my dear, is not fair." He says, hugging me. "Since around 6th year hols."

"Annie!" Tonks says cheerfully, grabbing me up in her arms. I just laugh— Tonks' attitude is contagious. Today, her hair is a light blue color. Very electric.

"Oh, Shannon!" Paget sobs as she runs forward to hug me.

After a few more minutes of talking, we say our goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Shannon." Mrs. Weasley says, giving me another hug.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," I tell her. She and the Weasley family leave, Hermione as well.

"I think we'll take our leave as well." Remus says. "You two — be safe."

"Thank you Remus," I tell him. I gave him a fierce hug. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Oh, Annie." Tonks is crying. She hugs me again and kisses me on the forehead.

"It's okay Dora. It's not goodbye, it's see you later," I tell her.

"Don't be afraid to write us." Remus says.

"Or come visit." Dora adds.

I just laugh.

"Bye, Annie."

"Bye."

"Well, it's just you and me now." Andrew says

"Where are we going to go?" I ask him.

"You'll see," he tells me with a smile. He holds his hand out in invitation. He's going to apparate us to wherever we are going.

"Don't worry, this is a small magical community."

"I was wondering what the people would think if they saw two young adults appear out of nowhere."

"I imagine that they'd think that they've gone mad."

I look at the beautiful stone two-story house.

"It's ours, Anne."

I just look at him in shock.

I walk into the house to find that it's beautiful. Plenty of living space. Beautiful colors, furniture. A gorgeous, gaping fireplace is the center of the room.

"Floos have been connected between Mom's and Remus and Dora's and The Burrow."

I just nod.

"So?" Andrew begins. "What do you think?"

"I don't — It's beautiful…perfect."

We both shower and prepare for bed, but Andrew seems like he isn't planning to sleep in this room with me. We discussed long ago that we would wait until we were husband and wife before we did anything physically intimate.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask him.

"I-I-I didn't know if you would be comfortable in the same bed or not."

I just giggle, and he smiled. "Come here! Now that I have the option, I never want to be alone."

"That's what I'm here for." Andrew replies, bringing me close to his chest.

We lay down, face to face and my hands are around his neck and his left hand is caressing my cheek, both of us obviously reveling in the thought that this is what we have to look forward to.

We both fall asleep, but this night, like most, is plagued with a nightmare. Death. Pain. Seems to be an ever-occurring theme, one that always forces me to wake up harshly and in a cold sweat. I awake with a sudden intake of breath, but I didn't wake up Andrew. I get up and go into the kitchen, grab a glass of water and just sit. I don't even drink the water; I just stare at it and draw random doodles in the condensation that grows to be on the glass as time crept on. I guess it is around 2:30 or so when I hear footsteps. No need to look, the only person here besides me, is Andrew.

"Annie, you all right?" The use of 'Annie' goes by without chastisement for the first time. He obviously takes notice. "Shannon, what is it?" His concern throws me off guard. I begin to cry and he swiftly makes his way over to me. He kneel before me and clasps both of my hands in both of his. "Shannon, come on. Tell me." Our first night together as fiancés is ruined because of me. It's supposed to be a day of merriment, but I chucked that out of the window.

"I just can't help but wonder how things can go wrong. I just don't-I-I-I—I'm just not used to being happy," I sputter out. I don't know what to tell him. I don't regret my decision to marry him. I don't regret any decision I've made by him, the only one to blame here is me.

"Shh." He shushes me and kisses the tears off my cheeks. "We can wait. If you're scared, just tell me and we can do whatever needs to be done. I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever. It. Takes."

I can't speak, but cling myself to him. He brings his arms to my back and rubs it soothingly. He sinks to the floor, with me still clung to him. My legs are on either side of him, straddling him.

"Shh. It's all right. Just breathe."

Oh, what have I done to deserve a guy like this?

"I stand by my decision. I will marry you. You are the first person to show me any kind of love. You gave me hope. You were my first best friend. With you, I found the truth in all the lies that I was buried in. I found freedom with you. Found some reflection of myself. But since the war, I don't know…I just don't know. I'm sorry. I've ruined the night."

"You've done no such thing." Andrew tells me. He brings his hand to my cheek, rubbing it with the back of his knuckles. I just seize it and keep it there while I look down in shame. He tilts my chin up and looks me straight in the eyes. "You've lived under a label for the past eighteen years. I'd be concerned if you slid right back into some form of normalcy after you accomplished what other have been preparing for your entire life. It pains me to admit that I knew you'd be lost. It's going to take time, but we're a team … now more than ever. Okay? Don't hide yourself from me. You brought happiness to me like nothing ever had. I was yours from the very first moment I saw you. I knew what you had gone through, and I wanted to make you happy. I was so selfish."

I shake my head.

"The snake was head over heels for the lion. Luckily, you didn't eat me," he says and I just laugh.

"I still think you're a badger in disguise. And for your information, luck had nothing to do with it," I tell him, still blubbering from tears.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep."

"What have I done to deserve you?" I ask him, it was supposed to be rhetorical, but he responds anyway.

"I ask myself that question every day," he tells me. His deep brown eyes are on fire.

"Come," he says as he stands up. "Let's go back to bed."

He offers his hand to me and I take it.

* * *

I awake the next morning. I brush my teeth and walk into the kitchen. Andrew is there, at the stove. He's already dressed in normal clothes. All black.

It's a good look for him.

"You look considerably better," he tells me, smirking. I've probably got the worse bedhead and my eyes are probably swollen and red from all my tears.

"It's too early in the morning for mockery, Mr. Stanton."

"Breakfast, Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Stanton?"

"Please."

We eat in silence, but Andrew looks like he wants to ask me something. He had told me last night that I didn't have to hide from him and I expected the same from him.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Something tells me that is not the first time that has happened…"

I took a deep breath. "No. It wasn't," I tell him. I don't say anymore, but I knew he would want me to.

"When did it start?" he asks me.

I remain silent.

He puts a finger under my chin and gently lifts my head to face him. "Anne? When? When did this start?"

I took a deep breath. "It started at the end of 5th year. The prophecy, and trust issues. And then sixth year, I figured out I was a Horcrux. I knew I had to die and for a little while — I did."

"So you knew 6th year?"

"Yeah and I didn't tell anyone, but I think Hermione realized it later on."

Andrew and I have talked a little about what he did at Hogwarts while I was away. He mostly caused trouble and got beaten up by the Carrows, but Snape wouldn't let anything terrible bad happen to the Rebels when they were sent to him for Punishment.

It's good to know that he was able to play both parts.

* * *

Andrew and I are in our old meadow. It seems even more beautiful out here than it did. No hint of darkness is anywhere in sight. With the atmosphere of our world changing, Dementors have fled. They quit breeding.

That's a pleasant thought.

"I don't want a big wedding," I tell him as I lie on my back and stare up at the sky.

We've all started our jobs and they are going splendidly. There's still a lot to do and some old nonsense to wipe away, but we're doing it.

"You're the Girl Who Lived. They won't let you get away with that," Andrew tells me. "You're going to have the grandest wedding."

I just look at him. "I'd better not."

"It's what I want for you and you can't stop me."

He gets up to run and I hit him with a tripping jinx. I run forward to see that he is laughing.

I sit down beside him.

"You deserve the best and the most beautiful, Anne. From here on out, we look to the bright side."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

The wedding.

This is it: today is the big day. The Daily Prophet declared it one of the biggest events in recent time. I helped Madame Malkin design my gown. She said it was one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever made. Andrew hasn't seen it yet, but the girls have. Hermione (my maid of honor), Ginny, Tonks and Luna (bridesmaids) and Molly are in the room with me. Molly is her usual self, bustling around, wanting to help us all out. She hasn't seen my dress yet. The girls are changing into their dresses - dresses that each of them helped design. They settled on a silver, simple flattering design. Hermione will be wearing red. A color that looks very beautiful on her. Andrew chose Ron for his best man (I had no part in it). The girls are staring at themselves in the mirrors, doing their hair and make-up. Molly said that the make-up was not necessary, but they insisted. They know that we granted permission for the Daily Prophet to come. Susan Bones is the editor and untangled the web that the Death Eaters had spun. She is fueled by fact and not fiction. It is nothing like it was in the past.

"Your turn, dear," Molly says, scurrying over to me. My garment bag is hanging on a hook. I get up and take it down. I unzip it and put my dress on. It still fits perfectly. "Oh, my. That's lovely dear. You look so beautiful." She says, patting my cheek. There is a knock at the door.

"It's Paget." Molly goes over to the door while I comb out my hair, deciding what to do with it. I didn't want a veil.

"Hey. Sweetheart! You need some help with your hair?"

"Please," I tell her relieved.

She immediately gets to work. I can feel her twist and braid my hair. It takes her a while, but she finally finishes. It is the most intricate style of hair I have ever seen. It is beautiful.

Everyone just smiles as there was a knock on the door. It has been locked all day. Mrs. Weasley believes in the superstition about the groom not seeing the bride before the ceremony.

"Come on, Molly. It's Remus." She looks around, making sure we are clothed and opens the door.

"Ladies." Remus says, smiling. It is getting close. Very close.

"Hey," I greet him.

"You look absolutely stunning. Beautiful. Radiant," He tells me. I'm sure my cheeks flush. "I wonder how many times you're going to hear that today?" He asks smiling. He knows that I don't like being the center of attention, but me being me; it can't be helped.

Just then Teddy comes into the room. "It's time!" He was obviously sent in by his grandmother who will be helping him down the aisle.

The little guy is going to be our ring bearer.

Molly hands me my bouquet.

"Shall we?" Remus asks, extending his arm to me.

"We shall," I tell him, weaving my arm through his.

The girls go out of the room as I hear music in the distance. Laughing and smiling, the girls are excited.

"Moony?" I ask his as we walk to our spot.

"Yes, Annie?"

"I was just wondering what my parents would be thinking right now."

"Well, Lily would be happy for you, no matter what you decided. James, on the other hand, would have probably thrown a fit by seeing that your partner of choice is a snake, but he would have warmed up to the idea. But if all that matters, I approve. Besides, whose blessing do you think he asked for?" I just smile at him. "It's our turn," He tells me.

"Our turn," I repeat under my breath. We step out and everyone rises from his or her seats.

I see many faces: hundreds. Against my own wishes, I let the ceremony be open, but the reception is to be closed and by invitation only. I see people I know, people I don't. I see a lot of Hogwartarians: students and professors alike. Pretty much anyone who is in our year is here. I see some of my old Quidditch teammates. I see Susan up front, taking pictures of us coming down and I finally settle my eyes on Andrew. He looks very handsome. He has on traditional black suit. He smiles as he sees me. Remus walks us up to where he is supposed to and I turn to him and smile. He kisses me on the cheek. He places my hand in Andrew's and I step forward.

We then begin to exchange vows. I'm not really paying any attention unless I have to repeat what is said. I just stare into Andrew's warm eyes.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The audience is silent. "That's what I like to hear." He says as I hear many chuckles. "You may now kiss the bride."

As our lips touch, a loud clapping ensues. Fred and George are whooping and are the suspects of the miniature fireworks that go off. I just laugh as I pull away from him and we look over the audience. Everyone is standing up. Andrew and I walk down the aisle. The reception is being held inside. I go back into the dressing room and change into a more reception-appropriate dress. The majority of the people leave after the ceremony and I thank them all for coming as they do so. Snape is one of the people who laves even though he was invited to the reception. It was very kind of him to come.

I notice him attempt to stalk past unseen, but he doesn't succeed.

"Professor. You're leaving?"

"Err. Yes. Carry on with your festivities. Congratulations." He looks slightly embarrassed to have been caught. I quickly kiss him on the cheek, taking us both by surprise.

"Thank you, for everything. I owe you my life. And I'm sorry, about everything. And it was very kind of you to come tonight. Don't be afraid to keep in touch or visit."

He silently nods, wanting to get out of here quickly.

"I can see you're uncomfortable. I'll let you go. Thanks again."

He nods and disapparates.

I just smile as I see those who stayed laughing and carrying on. As I step farther into the crowd of mostly empty tables, I hear someone tap their glass and see Andrew rise. His eyes find mine, and I stand frozen where I am.

"I'd like to make a toast. A very improvised toast." He adds as some people laugh. "It's only been years since I first met Shannon, but it seems like it's been a lifetime, but now it will be. When I was a small boy, my mother would always tell me that I'd someday meet the girl of my dreams and whisk her off her feet. I still don't know how I managed that second one, without magic of course," he says, as more people laugh. "I know we've had our ups and downs and our scary moments...but here we are. A lion and a snake just married. I'm not going to lie, it's been tough, but when are life's most precious moments ever easy? When's something is worth fighting for, you don't stop fighting. She knows that better than anyone. She is the reason we are able to have peace here tonight. Hopefully now, she won't have to fight anymore. For once in her life, Shannon can just sit back and enjoy the ride and I want to help her do just that. In fact, I just vowed to do exactly that. I would like to thank Shannon for actually saying yes, for making this the one of the best days of my life. To my best friend and now wife, Shannon," he says, raising his glass.

"Shannon." Everyone responds.

I just bow my head. I go and stand beside him. I kiss then hug him. We both sit down. For once in my life, I am thankful that the spotlight is on me. Brides usually aren't called upon to do much on their wedding day.

His mother then goes up on the stage. "Well, I'd like to first say that, Shannon, you can stop calling me Mrs. Stanton, as you are now officially part of my family. You have been close to our heart from the first time we ever saw you. You were such a tiny thing back then. I don't know if you were ever told this, but that night, I begged Dumbledore to let me have you. I wanted to raise you so badly. Lily was my best friend," Paget then begins to cry. "Andrew, I wish your father could have been here to see this day. I wish he could see the man you're going to become. I know he'd be so proud of you. I know I am. I remember the day that Drew told me he was going to ask you for Shannon's hand, I could remember see his face light up like the sun. He was absolutely excited, so very happy- I just thought you should know that. You are a rare gem. To my new gorgeous, loving, caring, gracious, daughter-in-law who will hopefully raise me up some beautiful, talented grandbabies!" She raises her glass.

Fred and George are perhaps the most embarrassing, which they are on purpose, no doubt.

"Hello," George says, tapping the microphone.

"Hi." Fred adds.

"We owe pretty much everything to Anne. She is the one to get our business up and running."

"Something will be up and run-" Fred tries to add. It's obvious that we all know where he was going to take that comment. I just bow my head. Andrew rubs my arm and kisses my temple. I turn my head towards his and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"BOYS!" I hear Molly screech.

"Sorry, Mum!" They call out.

"Well, we'd just like to thank you for making us the fine, handsome businessmen that we are."

"You are like another little sister to us. " George tells me.

"May you two have the-" Fred starts.

"Best of luck," They both finish. They finally sit down.

Ron and Hermione both give speeches, but the last one to give a speech is Remus.

"Annie — What can we say about her? It seems like there are not really any words. I just know that your mother and father would be so proud of you. I know I am. I can't tell you how honored I felt to be the one to walk you down the aisle. And just as any father should, I watched you grow in front of my eyes. I watched you grow into the beautiful young lady that you are today. You have been through so much, but you didn't let it destroy you. You have been an inspiration to us all. You made me realize who I could be despite what I am, you made me go back to my family, and for that I will be forever grateful. No matter how insufficient the words may be, they are the only words left to say: Thank you."

I am crying.

We all eat and after that, I walk up on stage. It is time for the Weird sisters, but no one knew that I invited them.

"Sorry, I have no toast. I would just like to thank everyone for coming; it means more to me than you will ever know. And as a special treat, I have asked a favor and it was granted. Please join me and welcoming…The Weird Sisters!" As soon as I step off the platform, Andrew is there.

"We're going to kick it off with a slow tune. As it is time for the first dance as husband and wife." The band's singer announces.

"May I have this dance?" Andrew asks.

"I believe it's customary, so you don't have to ask." I reply, smiling.

We are lost in our own bubble and I don't notice the end of the song or see Remus walk up behind Andrew, but he taps him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

"Of course," Andrew tells him. "I'm going to go see if there are any pretty ladies who want to dance." He says laughing. As he leaves, the band starts a new, slow tune.

"I can't believe how much you've grown. You're such a beautiful young woman," Remus tells me.

"Thank you," I tell him, the tears flowing.

"You shouldn't be crying," He tells me laughing.

"Tears of pure joy. Everyone cries at weddings. And plus your speech didn't exactly help. It was the most touching thing I've ever heard."

"I meant it — every bit of it."

"You've always been like a father to me, Remus."

As the song finishes, we split apart and he goes to find Tonks,

"Now who's ready to speed it up some!" The next people who want to dance are Fred and George at the same time. We dance in a ring.

But when they play 'Do the Hippogriff,' everyone breaks off and goes nuts. George is dancing with Katie and Fred is dancing with Angelina. They play a couple more songs and leave. We then begin saying goodbye to everyone.

"So do you have any idea where you are going?" Arthur asks me.

"All I have figured out is that is somewhere in Ireland," I say.

"Ah."

"You all know, don't you?" I ask them.

"Yes!" They all reply enthusiastically.

"You're going to love it." Hermione tells me as Andrew walks over to us.

"Are you ready?" He asks me.

I hug everyone again and wave as we step inside the Floo and I see everyone disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **The Honeymoon**

* * *

We step cleanly out of a fireplace. We are in a large living/drawing room. It is a very lavish, open space. The entire northern wall is made out of glass, over looking the grassy hills and a lake. The floor is a light hardwood and furnished with very comfy looking large sofas and chairs. There is also a bookcase along one of the walls, filled with books.

"Where are we?" I ask Andrew.

"My parents' villa," he replied.

"I didn't know your parents had a villa," I tell him, starting to walk towards the kitchen, but I am suddenly snatched up.

"It never came up," Andrew says, smiling.

"What are you—" I giggle out.

"I believe that carrying one's new bride over a threshold is in the handbook. Since we didn't arrive through the front door, this will have to do."

I just laugh as he sets me down.

"I suppose you want to look around?"

I nod at him.

The adjoining kitchen is a massive area, full of stainless steel machines and beautiful granite countertops. It is the same beautiful neutral color scheme as the living room. A person could feed an army with this kitchen. I never knew the Stantons were like this. The bathrooms are big and beautiful as well. They are the only rooms so far that doesn't have windows that reach from the floor to the ceiling. There are a few bedrooms, but the master bedroom is massive. It is a two-story room. The bed, wardrobe and an armchair are on the upper level. Our luggage is also in this room. As is my Firebolt and Andrew's broom. I go out of the door and there is a sitting area with stone floor and the entire walls are glass. It looks towards the mountains. It is the most beautiful house I have ever seen. I go back into the bedroom where Andrew is.

"Hey, you!" he greets, walking up to me.

"Hey, you," I say back, standing up on my toes and kissing him.

"So I take it that the house is up to par?"

"Beyond that…It's perfect." I tell him as we slip into bliss.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, alone. I smile as I roll over and stretch. I wrap the sheet around me and change into a robe as I go into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and smile into the mirror. I look at my left hand, staring at the ring. I just think that life doesn't get much better than this. I walk out of the bathroom still wearing only the robe. I smell sausage frying and walk in to see Andrew at the stove, wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"We already made the news!" He says, gesturing to the Daily Prophet on the counter with the spatula.

"Something must be done about the enthusiasm in your voice. People will start to think that you love me only for the fame." I joke.

He snorts. "I think you should sleep more. Recharge your brain."

"I don't think I have one of those." I reply.

He divides the sausages on the plates, then disapparates out of site. I wait a few seconds and then hear a pop behind me and I feel Andrew put his arms around me.

"Hmm. If this is any sign of the future of our marriage, I want a divorce."

I just laugh as he kisses my neck. He then releases me.

"Got to start the eggs." I go to sit at the breakfast bar and swirl around on one of the stools.

I can get used to this, I think. The eggs don't take long at all and Andrew places my plate in front of me.

"I'm starving. Let's eat," I say.

"Your wish, my command. What would you like to drink?"

"Just water is fine. I wonder how long this will last?" I ask him, smiling broadly.

"As long as we both shall live," he replies.

"I like the sound of that." I tell him as I began to eat. As I eat, I read the paper.

 _Just yesterday, "The-girl-who-lived" Ms. Shannon Lily Potter became Mrs. Shannon Lily Potter-Stanton. It was a beautiful ceremony. The ceremony was held at 3'oclock yesterday afternoon. It was a beautiful, clear sunny day and the temperature was perfect. Her father's friend, Remus Lupin, walked her down the aisle. Nymphadora Lupin, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were the bridesmaids. Hermione Granger was her maid of honor. The bride looked absolutely gorgeous in a gown that she designed along with Madame Malkin. The groom, Andrew Stanton, looked dashing in his dress robes_ _—_ _if I am at liberty to admit. After the public ceremony, the more private, invitation-only reception was very laid back and a very social event, but was graced with a surprise appearance by the Weird Sisters. I wish the pair of them the best of luck._

"I'm so glad Susan became editor in-chief."

"I concur, finally someone who actually _wants_ the truth." He replies. "So what shall we do?" He asks at the sink, washing the dishes. I now feel kind of useless, making Andrew do all the work.

I walk up behind him.

"I can think of something…" I say, trailing off suggestively.

"Oh, can you?" He asks me, He picks me up and puts me on the counter. We start kissing and I wind my legs around him and he starts walking us into the bedroom.

* * *

We remain in bed until it is lunchtime. I get up first and dress fully after I shower. Andrew comes into the kitchen a couple of minutes after I do.

"So what's for lunch?"

"Umm, I dunno. How about something simple? Cold cut sandwiches?"

"That sounds perfect." Andrew replies.

I prepare us sandwiches and we sit down and eat. After we are finished, an owl flies into the room.

"It's Ammoriah." Ammoriah is my mother-in law's owl. "Hey, girl." Andrew says, grabbing the letter in her beak. "It's from Mom, of course."

"Read it out loud."

 _To my boy and dearest daughter in-law:_

 _I hope you are finding the villa very comfortable. It is a beautiful place that holds beautiful memories. I hope that you two don't get into too much trouble. Be safe._

 _Love always,_

 _Mum_

"What should we send her back?" I ask him.

"You should reply. She'll appreciate your response much more than mine."

I write out a heartfelt letter thanking her for everything. I tell her that this place is paradise.

Our paradise isn't going to last. Here in a few days, we have to get back to the real world.


End file.
